


Mother Hen's Final Straw

by ARSONjST



Series: The Clairvoyant and The Illusionist [11]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, someone gets hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARSONjST/pseuds/ARSONjST
Summary: Tubbo is sick and tired of the treatment he’s getting. Quackity is too.[part of a series :D]
Series: The Clairvoyant and The Illusionist [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013421
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Mother Hen's Final Straw

**Author's Note:**

> A shorter chapter so Schlatt gets to show some big bad energy before his character arc starts to close..
> 
> aka Tubbo gets SMACKED.
> 
> That's really the worst though,, also some planning happens... >:3

This was his fifth bloody nose this week, the red liquid staining down his lips and jaw as he tried to keep it from touching his shirt. He didn’t need another stained and ruined one, Schlatt would be pissed. The president seemed so easy to anger, so easy to upset. It wasn’t Tubbo’s fault, he hadn’t done anything wrong.

* * *

_ He felt his head spin as he leaned forward. Scanning across the words again, his mind refused to understand them. It wasn’t hard but he’d rather have it written in the language Philza had used to teach them. Not English. He murmured the words aloud as he tapped his fingers idly, “quick extermination of any major criminals,” “disaster control,” “fae hunting prices.” _

_ None of this made any sense. He knew how to read, write and speak English, so he knew should be able to understand this but he just… couldn’t. _

_ “How’s it coming along?” Schlatt passed by for the third time this hour and Tubbo sighed. _

_ “I’m still on the same page, sir.” He spoke gently and Schlatt paused. _

_ “Kid. It’s been an hour.” He places his hand by Tubbo’s collar and it takes everything in him not to flinch away. _

_ “I’m sorry, sir, I just… I don’t understand the words.” Tubbo admitted awkwardly, rubbing his thumb along the red string of his necklace. He wondered briefly if Tommy still wore his green one. _

_ “Try harder—“ _

_ “—I am!” Tubbo cut Schlatt off with a whine and before he could even shut his lips a harsh hit was directly against his cheek. Schlatt shook his hand slightly afterward as his yellow eyes stared down at the boy who's eyes watered from the sting of the impact. He hadn't even heard the pop from his nose over the noise. _

_ “Don’t interrupt me, boy.” He sneers, grabbing his boy's chin and forcing him to look up, “I’ll give these papers to Alex… but let this be a lesson, okay?” _

_ “Y-Yes Mister President,” Tubbo whispered and Schlatt left the room as the slamming of the door echoed around the room. _

* * *

Tubbo found a rag somewhere in this tiny bathroom and pressed it hastily against his skin, trying to combat the rush of red. His breathing hitched as he swayed from foot to foot, dizzy and in pain as he tried to keep himself quiet.

“Kid? Are you in there?” Three gentle knocks hit the door, “I’ve got medicine and bandages.”

“C-Come in.” Tubbo sputters, knowing better than to lock the doors in this damn place. There's a soft shuffle as the door creaks open and the newcomer takes a look at what’s going on.

“Jesus Christ!” The beanie clad boy shouts, kicking the door shut behind him, he nearly drops some of the supplies but manages to set them neatly on the counter. Tubbo whimpers slightly as he presses the rag against his nose, trying to stop the bleeding.

“Quackity, can you hand me another rag? This one’s soaked.” He complains, pulling it back from his lips and dropping it in the sink. As it slides down to settle at the lowest point in the sink, it leaves a streak of red down the white porcelain.

“Yeah, let me see your face too.” Quackity stepped closer to Tubbo, who shrinks away. 

“Tubbo... it’s okay, listen to me, I need you to let me see what he did so I can help you.” Quackity holds out a rag and his other empty hand, “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.”

It takes a few seconds before Tubbo nods and Quackity gingerly presses the new rag against his bloody face. Tubbo is rigid and stiff as Quackity grumbles under his breath, “Fifth one this week… _joder a ese idiota_ , I fucking hate Schlatt… why does he do this... _esa perra_ …”

Tubbo doesn’t understand half of it, but he doesn’t mind. Quackity’s touch against his bloody face is gentle and kind, unlike Schlatt’s, and his twisting stomach relaxes at the gentle soothing words Quackity whispers when Tubbo begins to fidget and get anxious. Once he’s mostly cleaned up from the blood, the older boy has to (quite literally) pop Tubbo’s nose back into place. 

“Fuck!” Tubbo hisses, pushing Quackity back out of instinct. The older boy doesn’t take offense to it and just sits and waits as Tubbo leans on the sink and whines to himself. It takes a few minutes, but eventually, Tubbo turns back with a nod, and Quackity grins softly. Once everything’s done, he guides Tubbo out of the bathroom and takes his hand, no words are shared as Quackity begins walking sharply with seemingly no direction. Tubbo doesn’t comment on it.

“I’m so sick of him whacking you, I’m so sick of him shouting and drinking and being a dick!” Quackity shouts, lacing his sentences with colorful words in Spanish. Tubbo just follows, afraid to say anything, but not afraid of Quackity. He trusts Quackity more than he should but he knows in the back of his mind Quackity won’t hurt him. Their shoes rubbed along the carpets as Quackity turned to the army's inner castle outpost, his steps were cold and calculated as he bit his lip and entered the brick wall room laced with guards recovering during a lunch break.

“Quackity, what are you doing..?” Tubbo murmured after ten minutes of mustering up the courage and the only response he got was a tighter grip on his hand and a soft promise, “I’m gonna get you out of here.”

“W-What?” Before Tubbo could say anything, Quackity clapped twice and all the guards stood at attention. Quackity glanced around, his eyes narrowing before he pointed forward.

“You.” His finger led a straight line to Technoblade, who saluted and made his way over. Quackity, who had regripped Tubbo’s wrist after he’d clapped, drug Technoblade by the jacket out into the hall, down two flights of stairs, and into a locked room. Tubbo felt his stomach shift uncomfortably as he watched Technoblade glance at the burn scars on his cheek and the bruises that ran across his face. Even if no one said anything about them.

“Alright, I’m fucking tired, Technoblade.” Quackity hisses, crossing his arms.

“With me, Mr. Vice President?” Techno shifts on his feet, his eyes glancing towards Tubbo again before settling on Quackity.

“No, with fucking Schlatt man! He keeps hurting Tubbo and I’m fucking over it!” Quackity swears in Spanish and Techno watches with a soft nod. He has no idea what to say in this scenario, seeing as he’s equally as upset as his advisor. But he’ll manage something.

“I agree it’s terrible, sir.” Techno has a flare in his eyes Tubbo recognizes from the few times random people had approached the cabin back in the day, even if they meant well. He feels safe.

“Techno, I don’t care what you do, I need you to get Tubbo out of this place. He’s too fuckin’ young to go through these things! Look, Technoblade, Schlatt’s doing some speech about the woods tomorrow morning, I know it’s only been two days since the last attack during a speech but please,  _ please _ . I can sneak him away during the speech if you stand on the East side where we have to enter. Just… beware of Schlatt’s claws. One slice of the skin and he’ll have you under his thumb in no time.”

“I will be on the East side of the stage, actually. That’s my usual position. If you stand Tubbo in front of me like a usual conference, I have to escort him back to his room after the meeting like usual. During that time, I can sneak him into the guard stables and get us on a horse and get him somewhere safe.” Techno says softly, his fingers brushing against his mask as he talks. Quackity nods.

“That’s fine with me. We should get going before Schlatt realizes we’re gone.” Tubbo whispers and Quackity nods, thanking Techno and watching as the guard leaves. Quackity smiles down at Tubbo before pulling the boy behind him, back up the staircases, down the halls, and back into the main room of the ‘White House.’ They don’t speak as they rush through the halls and when Schlatt grins, swipes the sides of their jaws with his thumbs claw, and takes them under his control, their plan stays secret in their mind.

At least they know Schlatt can’t read their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, don't hesitate to comment here or send an anon message to my tumblr (@arson-lst!)


End file.
